Family Inspiration
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Several years have passed and the Gang has grown up. Sue and Ken move into the Valley to start a family and the Gang quickly follows.


Family Inspiration

After meeting Ken at the Longneck migration and saving Littlefoot from a crocodile. Sue wanted to start a family. Breeding season was approaching and Sue had waited long enough to find a husband.

Sue was getting restless from the approaching breeding season and didn't want to wait any longer to start a family. When the herd stopped to sleep for the night Ken and Sue went off to mate.

Sue lay on the ground as Ken mounted her. Ken felt his penis extend as he shoved it into Sue's hole. Sue gave a loud moan that woke several members of the herd that were sleeping nearby.

Some of the nearby herd had adopted children who watched the mating with interest. The parents didn't realize their children were watching the mating as they thought the kids were asleep.

Having only been with Littlefoot for a few days Sue was ready to be a mother. Sue wanted lots of kids so she and Ken mated again after lunch.

Bron was happy the herd was expanding. Bron and Sue started talking, "Grandpa said that Littlefoot always wanted brothers and sisters so I thought that my kids could be like the siblings he wanted but never got."

Bron said "This will be practice for when Littlefoot becomes leader of the herd."

The herd continued to the Great Valley when Sue started feeling sick. Ken walked next to Sue and asked "What's wrong dear?" Sue answered "Just a stomach ache." Ken said "I just thought you were pregnant." Little did they realize Sue was pregnant already.

After a few days the herd reached the Great Valley and Sue started showing. Ken and Sue were happy they would raise their babies in a safe place with lots of kids for them to play with.

Sue and Bron went to meet Grandma and Grandpa. Bron said "Looks like our migrating days are over." Grandpa smiled at the news but wondered why stop migrating now. Sue responded "I'm pregnant, the kids will like Littlefoot."

Littlefoot saw Bron with Grandma and Grandpa and wondered what they were saying. Littlefoot shouted "Dad you're back!" Bron said "This time I'm staying." Ali joined Littlefoot and Bron was surprised Littlefoot had found a girlfriend.

Sue said to Littlefoot "Soon you will have longnecks to play with." Littlefoot put the pieces together and figured that Sue was pregnant.

As Sue and Littlefoot were talking Sue's ovipositor extended. Littlefoot was puzzled and asked "What just came out?" Sue replied "That is my ovipositor to slide the eggs into the nest. Only a couple of days from laying Sue went to dig her nest near some bushes.

Littlefoot was impressed he couldn't make a proper sleeping spot without Ali's help. Littlefoot and Ali had started sleeping together and wanted to start their own family.

Sue stayed near her nest as she prepared to lay the eggs. Ken, Littlefoot and Ali joined Sue to watch the eggs getting laid. Sue squatted as a bulge moved down the ovipositor. The first egg was laid and looking at the size of the hole many more were on the way.

After Sue finished laying the eggs Littlefoot and Ali were surprised twenty eggs were in the nest, which Sue covered with the dirt that was removed to dig the nest.

Ali looked into Littlefoot's eyes and lovingly said "I want your babies." Littlefoot suddenly felt something between his legs. When Littlefoot looked he saw his throbbing erection. Littlefoot and Ali mated right there. Sue and Ken looked in shock at the scene in front of them.

Littlefoot went to talk to Bron. "Dad I just mated with Ali." Littlefoot said. A few years had passed and Littlefoot was the size of an elephant. Tell me what happened, Littlefoot. Littlefoot explained how Ali said she wanted his babies and the erection he got.

Bron explained that Littlefoot had entered breeding season, a time during which mating leads to babies. Littlefoot asked "I mated with Ali earlier, is she pregnant?" Bron answered "Not after one mating. To get a girl pregnant you have to mate multiple times over several days."

Being the last hope for his herd Littlefoot hoped Ali would have large nests. Before going to bed Littlefoot and Ali mated again. Just like earlier Littlefoot gave Ali everything he had.

Ali gave Littlefoot a neck rub hoping she was pregnant. The next morning Ali acquired Spike's appetite and Ali knew she was pregnant. Ali looked under her tail where a large bump met her eyes. Immediately, Ali told Littlefoot. Littlefoot couldn't contain himself at the news they were expecting.

Ali went to talk to her mother, Julie "Mom, I'm pregnant." Said Ali. Feeling like she was about to explode Ali found a nesting spot and dug the nest. As soon as Ali finished the nest she could feel the eggs moving inside her

Ali screamed "Here they come!" An egg plopped in the nest. Ali was relieved she laid an egg but there were more to come. Three more eggs followed as Ali collapsed on the nest from exhaustion. Littlefoot wanted to see the eggs but all he got from Ali was a groan.

Ali was relieved the hard part of motherhood was over. The four eggs were laid now they just needed to wait for hatching day. Ali looked at the four eggs in the nest still covered in the clear liquid that came out her hole. Ali said "I never thought laying eggs could be so disgusting."

Littlefoot couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the four eggs in the nest. Littlefoot said to the eggs "Daddy can't wait to see you." Having heard the news that Ali laid her eggs Sue and Ken came to see the expecting parents.

Smiling, Sue said "Looks like the babies will be friends." Ali curled up into a ball covering the eggs. Ali whispered "Mommy and daddy love you" then nuzzled the eggs.

Noticing Littlefoot and Ali were having babies Ruby also wanted kids. Living in the Secret Caverns she decided that was the first place to look. After exploring a few caves, she found a brown fast runner living in one of the caves.

Showing that she wanted to mate Ruby started giving off mating pheromones. They mated before Ruby realized what was happening. The male introduced himself "My name is Swift." Ruby replied "I'm Ruby."

A few days later Ruby and Swift moved into the same cave they shared with Chomper. Ruby had a craving for seafood and thought she might be pregnant. Ruby went to her thinking spot and felt her stomach where she felt a bump and knew she was pregnant.

Sue and Ken herd squeaks coming from their nest meaning the eggs were about to hatch. A baby popped her head out of the ground looking like a flower that just sprouted. Sue and Ken licked the red girl that looked like Sue. Shortly, the other eggs quickly followed and Sue and Ken had twenty babies.

Ruby found it harder to move as she looked at her stomach which looked like she swallowed a football. Ruby stayed in the cave for days as the laying got closer.

Sensing Ruby was about to lay the eggs Swift entered the cave and found Ruby on her stomach. Knowing he would regret it he missed Ruby laying the eggs he stayed in the cave. Swift put his hands under Ruby as Ruby laid the egg into his hands. Another egg soon followed and they both looked at the eggs Swift was holding in his hands.

Swift placed the eggs on the cave floor as they admired the eggs. Swift kissed Ruby as she looked at the eggs she just laid.

Ali sensed the eggs were about to hatch and Littlefoot rushed to the nest knowing he wouldn't miss the eggs hatching for anything. A crack appeared on an egg and the brown girl walked out of the egg. Being the first to hatch she was named Alpha. Another egg hatched and a pink girl appeared who was named Alicia. Littlefoot and Ali licked Alpha and Alicia, showing their love for their daughters.

The family looked at the two remaining eggs waiting to hatch. Hours passed and Ali was concerned fearing the eggs were duds. Squeaks were herd from the eggs before cracks appeared and two babies that looked like Grandma and Grandpa hatched. Littlefoot named the boy Xavier and the girl Amanda.

Littlefoot and Ali watched the kids play tag with each other before Littlefoot placed Alpha and Alicia on his back where they curled up into balls before going to sleep. Xavier and Amanda went to sleep on Ali's back.

Spike started to show an interest in girls and seeing that his friends were having kids he tried to see if any girls would want his babies.

Spike ate from a nearby bush when a female was eating from the same bush. Spike watched the orange female who was interested in him. Spike purred indicating that he liked her and the female reciprocated.

The female said "Hey sexy, I'm Gwen." Spike blushed and said "I'm Spike." Gwen knew she had found her mate. Gwen rolled onto her side showing her submission to Spike and Spike mounted before they mated.

After mating Gwen felt like she was having a stomach ache. After mating Gwen knew that a stomach ache was the first sign she was pregnant. Gwen whispered in Spike's ear "I might be expecting." Spike shouted "I'm going to be a dad!" Gwen saw Spike was excited to be a father, but said "We just mated and I have a stomach ache. I might not even be pregnant."

A few days later Gwen noticed she started vomiting after waking up. There was no doubt now Gwen was pregnant. Gwen looked at her tail and saw a large egg bump. Being an expecting mother Gwen looked for a spot to build her nest.

Gwen found a good spot near some ferns and started digging. Spike placed pebbles on the bottom of the nest as they waited for the eggs to be laid.

Meanwhile, several weeks passed and Ruby knew her eggs were about to hatch. The eggs started moving before they cracked in half. A pink girl and a brown boy hatched. The kids raced each other around the nest. Ruby named the girl Pearl and the boy Swifty.

Not having seen her friends since Ruby found out she was pregnant she went to meet the gang. Everyone was happy to see Ruby was now a mother and went to meet the new family.

Ruby introduced Pearl and Swifty to her friends and they congratulated her on becoming a mother.

Swifty and Pearl ran to Alpha and Alicia and started squeaking. Pearl and Swifty pointed to Alpha and Alicia and started jumping indicating they wanted to ride on their backs.

Ruby gently placed Swifty on Alpha's back and Pearl on Alicia's back before they were given a ride. Littlefoot saw the scene and came to see that the kids were uninjured. Despite being only a day old Alpha and Alicia were doing fine to the fact that Pearl and Swifty were only hours old and lighter.

Gwen stayed near the nest sensing she could start laying any moment. Spike also stayed near Gwen because he didn't want to miss the babies' eggs being laid. Several hours passed and Gwen was getting increasingly uncomfortable from the pressure of the eggs. Gwen squatted as she started laying the eggs. After the eggs were laid Spike and Gwen looked at the three eggs in the nest and Gwen sighed in relief.

Littlefoot and Ali came to see Gwen's eggs. Alpha, Alicia, Xavier and Amanda said "friends". Gwen said "Your babies are so cute." Littlefoot couldn't control his instinct and mated with Ali in front of the babies. Alpha exclaimed "Mommy and daddy are making babies."

A few days later Gwen saw the eggs moving and she and Spike watched them hatch. One baby was an orange girl which they named Amber. The other babies were green; the boy was named Pete and the girl was named Kaila.

Littlefoot and Ali took the kids to meet Spike and Gwen's babies. The spiketail family was eating ferns when Spike introduced Amber and the twins Pete and Kaila. Spike said "Our families have one thing in common, they both have one boy."

Littlefoot whispered "When we came to see the eggs we mated."

Alpha asked Ali "Mommy, are you pregnant?" Ali responded "It's too early to tell dear but when I know that I'm pregnant I will tell the family."

Grandma and Grandpa played with their great grandkids. The babies had fun sliding down their backs. Grandpa said "Xavier and Amanda look just like us. I forgot how cute we were as hatchlings." Grandma just chuckled at the memory.

As Ali ate breakfast she saw a bump under her tail. At that moment Littlefoot knew she was pregnant. Ali lowered her neck and told the kids "Mommy's pregnant." The babies were happy they would have brothers and sisters.

Ducky wanted babies so she blew a mating call through her crest. A green male sang his response showing he was interested. The male said "I'm Perry" and Ducky responded "I'm Ducky." Perry smelled Ducky to see if she was ovulating.

Just looking at Ducky gave Perry an erection and she raised her tail indicating she wanted to mate. When Perry penetrated, Ducky's hole her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Ducky was now on all fours as Perry was mounting her.

Ducky now felt like there was a jackhammer inside her before she felt Perry climax. Both were exhausted after the mating and had a well-deserved rest.

Ducky noticed her appetite increase to Spike's level indicating the first sign of pregnancy. Ducky and Perry mated again.

Ducky drank from the watering hole when she noticed a bump. Ducky rubbed the bump and smiled knowing she was pregnant.

Ducky and Ali told their friends they were pregnant. Perry rubbed Ducky's stomach. Ali asked "Ducky have you picked a nest?" Ducky said "No, but I am thinking about building it near Spike's nest."

Ducky scooped a handful of dirt to make the nest and got in a plank position preparing to lay the eggs. Before she knew it Ducky laid the eggs and looked at the nest with ten golf ball sized eggs. Perry nuzzled Ducky as they admired the eggs.

Spike, Amber and Ducky's siblings looked at the nest. Smiling Perry said "You're going to be a great mother." Perry said "I love you Ducky and these eggs are a symbol of our love." Ducky responded "You are going to be a good loving father."

Excited that Ducky laid her eggs Spike engorged his plates. Gwen rolled on her side as Spike mounted her and mated. Gwen moaned so loud that the whole valley knew they were mating.

Spike and Gwen saw Kaila, Jade and Pete approaching and knew they would have to explain where babies come from.

Spike explained the loud moaning meant they were making babies. The kids were excited about having brothers and sisters.

Meanwhile, Ruby's parents Lisa and Garry decided to visit Ruby in the Great Valley. They had no idea of the surprise awaiting them.

Ali's ovipositor extended meaning her eggs would be laid soon. Ali expanded the nest as Littlefoot and the kids joined Ali as she prepared to lay the eggs. Ali squatted as an egg slid into the nest. The family watched as Ali laid the eggs. After laying the eggs Ali looked at the nest and smiled at the six basketball sized eggs laying in the nest.

A few days later Gwen noticed the bump under her tail indicating she was pregnant. Gwen told the kids they would have brothers and sisters. Excitedly, Kaila, Jade and Pete shouted "Mommy has babies in her tummy!"

Lisa and Garry arrived in the Great Valley and were looking for Ruby. They found a pink and brown oviraptor playing Lisa took a close look and the pink baby looked like Ruby. Lisa told Garry "Looks like we're grandparents."

Ruby and Swift found Pearl and Ruby was happy to see her parents and brothers. Ruby excitedly said "Looks like you came for a visit." Pearl said "Grandma." Garry asked "How did you meet?" Ruby explained that she was exploring the secret caverns in the Great Valley and found Swift in one of the caves where they mated.

Ducky and Perry were excited because their eggs were about to hatch. The eggs quickly hatched with six girls and four boys emerging. Ducky and Perry nuzzled the babies while Spike gave each of them a wet lick with his tongue. The babies got out of the nest and played tag.

Gwen came to congratulate Ducky and Perry for becoming parents. Ducky noticed Gwen was pregnant. Gwen said "Spike wanted babies, so I gave Spike what he wanted."

As Gwen returned to her nest she found it harder to move indicating she would soon lay her eggs. She found Spike waiting at the nest. The kids also watched as Gwen laid the eggs. When Gwen finished, the family looked at the five eggs in the nest.

Chomper was fishing when he caught a fish, but another dinosaur also caught the same fish. Chomper looked at the other dinosaur and saw it was a purple female spinosaurus. They ate the fish together. The girl introduced herself, "I'm Lima" she said. Chomper replied "I'm Chomper." Chomper looked into Lima's blue eyes before he kissed her. Chomper felt a strange sensation, he looked down and saw he had an erection. Lima rolled onto her side an Chomper mounted her. They mated to stop Chomper's erection.

Now that Chomper and Lima were a couple they moved into Chomper's cave he shared with Ruby. A few days had passed and Chomper noticed Lima smelled different. Lima noticed Chomper was confused and asked "What confuses you?" Chomper replied "Since we mated you smell different." Lima responded "I smell different because I found out I'm pregnant."

Lima stayed in the caves for days as she was waiting to lay her egg. Chomper noticed Lima didn't come out of the cave so Chomper realised Lima was about to lay the egg. Chomper returned to the cave just as Lima was about to lay the egg. Lima squatted as she laid the baseball sized egg.

Since Lisa and Garry decided to stay in the Great Valley Ruby and Swift mated. The mating was so intense that Ruby vomited after the mating. The whole family was excited Ruby wanted to have more babies.

Spike and Gwen were excited the eggs were about to hatch. The family gathered around the nest as the eggs cracked. Two pink girls hatched followed by an orange baby and two green babies. The orange baby girl was named Amber and the green girls were named Kate and Kim. Spike named the pink girls Petal and Rose. Spike smiled as he licked his five daughters.

Ali and Littlefoot gathered around the nest waiting for the eggs to hatch. Alpha, Alicia, Xavier and Amanda were excited their baby brothers and sisters were about to hatch. Ruby, who was pregnant came to watch the eggs hatch. The eggs hatched in pairs, first two pink girls hatched than two brown girls hatched and finally two boys who looked like Grandma and Grandpa hatched. Littlefoot and Ali licked their new babies.

After watching the eggs hatch Ruby started to feel pain in her stomach indicating she would soon lay her eggs. Ruby rushed to her nest and prepared to lay the eggs. Ruby balanced herself with her tail as she started laying eggs. Pearl and Swifty watched as Ruby laid the eggs.

Ruby looked at the eggs she just laid and smiled as she nuzzled the six eggs. After laying her eggs Ruby nuzzled Swift as they admired the eggs. Lima curled around her egg and Chomper started thinking of names for the baby. Chomper said "If it's a girl we'll name the baby Sydney." Lima licked Chomper indicating she liked the name. Chomper was excited they were having a daughter.

Chomper and Lima watched the egg as it was about to hatch. The egg started moving before a crack appeared. A tiny purple head popped out. The baby broke the rest of the egg before squeaking. Chomper and Lima licked Sydney.

Chomper and Lima took Sydney to meet Ruby and the rest of her family. Sydney nuzzled Pearl and Swifty. Sydney had Chomper's snout and teeth and Lima's arms, back and tail. Sydney liked the feeling of the soft feathers touching her body. Sydney squeaked with excitement.

After his exile Pterano returned to the Great Valley with a pink flier named Britta. Pterano loved Britta and they mated but only one egg was unbroken while the other three cracked before they were laid. The egg didn't hatch and Britta feared she would never have children.

Worried, Britta said "Pterano, I know you love me and would be a good father one day but I'm afraid I might never have children."

Pterano and Britta flew to Ruby's cave where she was curled around her eggs. Ruby smiled as she saw Pterano and Britta. Swift joined Ruby as she sensed the eggs were about to hatch. All the eggs hatched and four girls and two boys hatched. Ruby and Swift nuzzled their babies. Pearl and Swifty hugged their brothers and sisters.

Britta's desire to have babies grew stronger. She and Pterano flew to their nest where they couldn't contain themselves and mated.

A few days passed when Britta noticed she was afraid to leave the nest. Britta said "Pterano, suddenly I'm afraid to leave the nest." Pterano looked at Britta and saw her stomach got bigger. Pterano said "You're pregnant." Suddenly her fear made sense as the thought of her first nest which was lost because she didn't know she was pregnant until it was too late.

Britta decided to stay in the nest until the eggs were ready to be laid to avoid another abortion. Pterano stayed to watch Britta lay the eggs. The pain was unbearable Britta gave an ear-piercing squawk as she laid the eggs. Britta collapsed on the floor of the nest. Pterano looked at the four eggs in the nest. Pterano looked at the eggs and none were broken and gave a sigh of relief.

Britta and Pterano looked at the four eggs in the nest and smiled. Britta was thrilled she would be a mother. Britta said "After I lost the first nest I thought I would never become a mother."

Even though Britta didn't think she could have babies after losing the first nest she knew she had to pass on her genes.

Having learned how to check if the eggs were developing normally. Britta looked at the eggs with the setting sun in the background and saw four shadows inside the eggs. Britta was relived the eggs would hatch and she and Pterano would be parents.

Britta was excited to be a mother and watched the eggs closely. The eggs were close to hatching. Pterano quickly joined Britta as the eggs were about to hatch. Two pink girls and two brown boys hatched. Pterano and Britta nuzzled their babies.

Pete wondered why he had seven sisters but didn't have any brothers. Pete asked Spike "Why don't I have any brothers?" Spike answered "That's just how my swimmers decided." Pete imagined his parents mating and instantly regretted asking the question.

Intrigued by Pete's question Spike decided to mate with Gwen. Like any couple, they wanted lots of eggs. After mating Gwen felt she had a stomach ache and noticed her appetite increase.

A few days later Gwen noticed a huge bump under her tail and smiled knowing she would have the big nest she wanted. Gwen told Spike and the kids the exciting news and everyone was happy there would be lots of babies to play with.

Littlefoot and Ali started to feel frisky and mated. Ducky, happy that Spike and Gwen mated decided she wanted to grow her family and mated with Perry. The Great Valley was filled with the moans of mating.

Ruby and Swift mated and wanting Sydney to have brothers and sisters Chomper and Lima mated. After mating for several days everyone was pregnant. Gwen was surprised with the size of her large bump as she nuzzled Spike and Spike purred. Knowing she would have the large nest she wanted Gwen expanded her nest.

Preparing to lay her eggs Gwen stayed near the nest. Spike and the kids gathered to watch Gwen lay the eggs. Gwen squatted as she started to lay the eggs. The family watched as the eggs were laid. After Gwen finished laying the eggs she looked at the nest and smiled as the eight eggs she just laid stared back at her.

Ducky was now always walking on all fours indicating she would soon lay her eggs. Perry walked over to Ducky and kissed her, exciting the eggs would soon be laid. Ducky squatted over the nest as several eggs were laid with each contraction. After several minutes, Ducky looked at the nest and was surprised she just laid twenty eggs.

Ali gave Littlefoot a neck rub. Littlefoot looked at Ali and smiled when he saw a huge bump under her tail. Lima and Ruby were drinking from the watering hole when they looked at their reflections and saw they were pregnant.

Ali expanded the nest as the family gathered to watch Ali lay the eggs. Ali squatted as she started laying the eggs. The eggs came in groups of three and Ali looked at the nest as twelve eggs lay in the nest. Littlefoot gave an exhausted Ali a well-deserved kiss and neck rub.

Ruby and Lima went to their cave and prepared to lay their eggs. Lima rolled on her side before she laid the eggs. Lima looked at the nest and was surprised she laid two eggs. Sydney was excited she would be a big sister.

Shortly after Lima laid her eggs Ruby started to lay her eggs as well. Swift and the kids watched as Ruby laid eight eggs. Ruby looked at the nest as she noticed each nest was larger than the previous one.

Several weeks later all the eggs hatched and the kids soon overran the Valley.


End file.
